


Ярче подсолнухов

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 1





	Ярче подсолнухов

Роза, открыв рот, зачарованно смотрит на старое колдовское радио бабушки Молли. Оно вспыхивает сиреневыми и золотыми искрами, мерцает, переливается. Цвет волнами изливается в гостиную и, истаивая, истончаясь, теряется у самых стен.

Красиво.

— Бабуля! Ба! Смотри, как здорово! — зовет Роза.

Слышны шаги. Ласковые руки подхватывают ее, и Роза летит вверх безо всякой метлы.

Бабушкина мантия пахнет яблоками и корицей.

— Что такое, цветочек?

Роуз обводит рукой стены, где тают, стихая, последние яркие всполохи. 

— Бабушка, а почему музыка разноцветная?

Та хмурится.

— Ты что, видишь ее?

Роуз моргает:

— А ты что, нет?

Бабушка качает головой и осторожно опускает Розу на пол. 

— Видишь ли, милая... Обычно люди действительно не могут видеть музыку или слышать цвета... 

— Даже волшебники? 

— Даже волшебники. 

На мгновение Роза хмурится, но потом решительно встряхивает рыжими косичками. 

— Тогда я тебя научу. Смотри — «А-а» — он такой красный, а если будет чуть тоньше, то станет сиреневым и будет светиться. 

Бабушка вздыхает, и Роза немедленно спрашивает (папа говорит, что маму в детстве один профессор называл невыносимой всезнайкой, а если бы ему встретилась Роуз, то она бы точно стала невыносимой почемучкой):

— А почему я могу видеть, если другие не могут?

Бабушка улыбается лукаво и загадочно. И улыбка сияет в каждой ее морщинке.

— Говорят, что наша далекая прапрабабушка была путешественницей во времени. И вот однажды, заблудившись в чужих столетиях, она украла художника, который был больше чем волшебник... Он слышал, как поют краски, у него было большое-пребольшое сердце... И, — бабушка лукаво подмигнула, — потом у этого художника и этой путешественницы появилось множество рыжих детей.

***

— Я хочу остаться с ним, — упрямо сказала Эми. — Я знаю, Доктор, ты можешь, ты можешь это устроить так, чтобы никто и не подумал, что Винсент не умер.

Она была бледна, но решительна.

— Эми, послушай!.. 

— Я не знаю, что произошло и что вырезали из моей памяти ржавыми ножницами так, что она превратилась в решето, — взорвалась она, — но я больше не хочу об этом думать. Я хочу начать жизнь заново. И спасти одного хорошего рыжего художника! Я ХОЧУ БЫТЬ СВОБОДНОЙ!

Густо-лазурное небо Прованса слышало и не такие вопли.

Доктор криво улыбнулся:

— Вы, шотландцы, вечно требуете свободы. Ничего удивительного.

Эми нахмурилась и отвернулась.

Доктор мягко коснулся ее плеча.

— Да, я могу это устроить. Но... Послушай, ты твердо решила?

Эми кивнула.

***

— Девятый век от Рождества Христова. Не рановато ли? — с сомнением уточнил Доктор. 

Энтузиазм Эми, впрочем, было ничем не испортить. 

— Винсент сказал, это очень живописный век. Нам подходит.

— Но...

Она подняла руку, закрывая ему рот. 

— Да, чуть не забыла. Нам же нужно придумать какую-то фамилию. Лет через тысячу можешь поискать наших потомков в телефонном справочнике... Скажем, на букву У. 

Но ты их и так узнаешь. Они будут рыжие-рыжие.

— Самые рыжие на свете. 

— Ярче подсолнухов.

***

— И с тех самых пор, — говорит бабушка Молли тихо, — в нашей семье время от времени рождаются дети. Волшебнее любого волшебства.

Роза слушает зачарованно, и бабушкина сказка на секунду тоже кажется ей музыкой. В сто тысяч раз ярче той, что она слышала по радио.

— А Доктор? Он остался с ними?

Бабушка качает головой.

— Он продолжил путешествовать. И знаешь что?

Роуз замирает. Кажется, самое чудесное еще впереди.

— Незадолго до твоего рождения твоему отцу встретился странный джентльмен. Он не был похож на маггла. И он сказал:

— Как поживаешь, Рон Уизли? Сегодня славный денек, не так ли?

Твой отец очень удивился, а незнакомец продолжал:

— Я слышал, у тебя скоро родится дочь. Славная девчушка. Мы замечательно потанцевали на ее тридцатилетии. — Он поправил галстук-бабочку и робко, совсем по-детски улыбнулся. — У меня к тебе просьба. Назови ее Розой.

Это хорошее имя. Уж поверь мне.


End file.
